X-Child
by capercailiechild
Summary: Scully has a girl instead of a boy, but this is no ordinary girl.
1. Default Chapter

My perspective on what would have happened if Scully had a girl

My perspective on what would have happened if Scully had a girl.

Agent Reyes watched until the flashing lights of the ambulance slowed at Peking Memorial Hospital.Agent Scully was safe for now.The baby was safe.

She turned to Mulder, who was beside her. "Well, it's over."

He shook his dark head in the negative. "No, Agent Reyes.It is just beginning."

_Ten years later…._

She sat at the small child's desk, watching her daughter's teacher, Mrs. Weiss.Mrs. Weiss was a woman in her late fifties with graying hair and a sharp, piercing nose.Her horn-rimmed glasses sat atop the large nose, and her eyes looked out at Scully with an intense gaze. "I don't understand it myself, Miss Scully.When Aki came into the program, we had hoped for the best.But now, she has become totally shut off from the world.Look at her now."

Scully followed Mrs. Weiss's gaze over to the book corner of the room.Aki, Scully's daughter, sat in one of the chairs.Her talking box strap was around her neck, but the girl sat motionless and unresponsive to anything. "I don't know what happened," Scully said, at a loss to say anything more.

Mrs. Weiss shook her head. "This kind of thing happens, Miss Scully.You can't blame yourself.We want to put Aki in the Richard Mosley Special Education Center."

Scully responded promptly, "No.Aki has to stay here."

"We can't do anything for her, Miss Scully.There is no need for her to stay here; there is no purpose in her staying here." Mrs. Weiss took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry.The transfer papers will be in next week." She smiled and gave one last comment. "It's not like Aki cares."

"Maybe Aki doesn't, but I do," Scully said forcefully. "Isn't there_ anything_ you can do?"

"Sorry," Mrs. Weiss repeated.She called across the room, "Aki!It's time for you to go home."

The girl turned her head slowly, slowly, and looked at Mrs. Weiss.Her gaze seemed to bore into her mother and her teacher.Mrs. Weiss shuddered instinctively beside Scully. "I just – every time I look at those eyes, they scare me."

Scully went over to her daughter, Mrs. Weiss following her. "We're going, Aki."

The girl stood, still staring at Mrs. Weiss.But she said nothing.

Scully recognized the eyes.They were Billy Miles' eyes, the dark, silent, quiet eyes that always seemed to be looking right _through_ you.Aki's eyes reminded people of an Oreo cookie or a smooth, deep pond in the middle of the night.But talking to her was like talking to a wall.Aki could speak a little, but rarely ever spoke.She had a talking box – a Dynavox – which was the best on the market.Sometimes, but not always, Aki could use the box to communicate.The rest of the time, she was totally shut off from the world.That seemed to be the way she liked it.

The doorbell rang and broke the spell of silence.Often, Scully felt that she would scream to let all of her anger out.Aki certainly didn't care what went on in the world around her. "Someone's at the door, Aki," Scully said.

Aki turned her head slowly to look at her mother, then continued to stare out the window, lost from the world.

The person was Agent Reyes.Of all the people who came throughout the week to visit Scully, Agent Reyes was her favorite. "Hello there, Agent Scully!" Agent Reyes greeted her brightly. "Would you like to accompany us to a baseball game?"

"We'd love to," Scully answered. "Who's playing?"

"Well, it's a minor league game: the Doubloon Street Pirates against the Mercer Avenue Blue Jays.Mulder, Doggett, Agent Kim, and our newest client are also going along."

"Sounds great.Who's Agent Kim?"

"A very highly regarded undercover agent," Reyes replied. "She's helping to guard our client, Lena Fisher."

"Ah.Aki, do you want to go?" Scully questioned, turning to her daughter.

The girl sat there, staring at her mother.Finally she pressed a button on the Dynavox."Yes," the box said in a computerized tone.

"Good job," Scully praised Aki, then turned back to Reyes. "We'd love to."

Twenty minutes later, the van containing four FBI agents, one former FBI agent, and one _very_ pregnant woman was barreling down the highway.Oh, and Aki, too.Can't forget her.

"I want some Cracker Jack," Mulder said.

Doggett nodded. "I like Cracker Jack," he agreed.

Reyes raised her eyebrows. "That may be the _first_ thing they've agreed on yet."

"This is so interesting," Lena Fisher said. "I've never been to a minor league game.Have you, Aki?"

Aki tilted her head slightly and looked up at Lena, but said nothing.Scully hurried to interject, "Aki's autistic, Ms. Fisher.She understands somewhat, but doesn't really communicate."

"Ah," Lena said, but said nothing more.She hurriedly looked out the window.

Reyes and Doggett bought the tickets.Then Mulder, Scully, Reyes, Doggett, Agent Kim, Lena, and Aki took their seats in the stands.Various vendors walked by, selling everything from giant foam fingers to cotton candy.

"Aki, do you want some candy?" Reyes asked.

"Don't spoil her," Scully cautioned.

Aki just stared at Reyes.Then she nodded slowly.Reyes grinned. "That's my girl." She bought a bag of cotton candy from the nearest vendor, then turned to Aki. "It's fairy floss."

Mulder chuckled. "When was the last time I heard _that_ term?"

Doggett was automatically defensive. "I _like_ the term fairy floss."

"Who asked you?" Mulder questioned in return.

"Boys!" Agent Kim snapped.

Mulder and Doggett were instantly quiet.

Reyes smiled at Agent Kim and pulled a piece of cotton candy off for Aki.The girl held it in her hand for a moment, then handed it back to Reyes, like a gift. "You have to show her what to do with it," Scully said.She pulled off another piece and held it up to Aki's mouth. "Eat it."

Aki smeared the cotton candy across her teeth.Apparently enjoyed the taste, she swallowed obediently and held out her hand for more.Scully grinned. "You've got her hooked, Agent Reyes." Then, in a more serious tone, she said, "What's the file on this Lena Fisher?"

"She's got quite an interesting file, actually.She's pregnant, as you can obviously see, but her husband was killed two weeks ago in a mysterious 'accident.'She thinks the killers are out for her baby."

Scully raised her eyebrows. "Ah, I see."_Too familiar all together_.

"_And now Michael Richardson from the Blue Jays is up!_" the announcer announced perkily. "_Michael has a record of five RBIs in the last season.__And the pitch!_"

"He's my favorite player," Scully heard Mulder say to Doggett.

"Hey, mine, too!" Doggett exclaimed.

Scully rolled her eyes.Reyes, however, got vocal, proclaiming, "Whoopee!" to the men in a sarcastic tone.

Lena clapped her hands. "Go, Michael!" she cheered as the tall player hit a double.

Agent Kim merely nodded her head at the baseball game and settled to reading her souvenir program.

Aki kept smearing the floss in her mouth.

"Look, that's him!" Lena exclaimed suddenly in a partial gasp.

"It's _who?"_ Agent Reyes questioned.

"That's him!That's who killed Brian!"

"Where?"

Mulder and Doggett stood momentarily, so they could see where Lena was pointing.She pointed out a tall man standing near the back of the stadium, wearing a black leather jacket and sunglasses. "Do you know what his name is?" Doggett questioned.

Lena shook her head. "No, I don't know."

Mulder nodded to Doggett. "We'll secure the perimeter.Agent Kim, you take Agents Scully and Reyes out of here, along with Lena and Aki.We'll meet back at the van in twenty-seven minutes."

Agent Kim nodded in return. "Agent Reyes, you take the head with Lena.Agent Scully, bring up the rear with Aki.I will follow Agent Reyes."

"Okay, good plan," Agent Reyes said. "Lena, we'll take the side entrance.Scully…what's wrong, Agent Scully?"  
"Aki!" Scully called in a panic. "Where did Aki go?"

"You mean she's not here?" Reyes questioned.

"No, no, she's not here!Where could she have gone?Aki!"

"Calm down, Agent Scully," Agent Kim said. "Reyes, you take Lena and get out of here.I'll assist Agent Scully."

Scully was near tears. "We have to find her.She doesn't talk at all.Someone could have…"

"I'm sure no one has hurt her, Agent Scully," Agent Kim said. "Everything will be fine."There was a pause, then Agent Kim said, "Oh, my dear and sweet lord."

She was staring up at the overhead balcony, where Lena had seen the man in sunglasses.A woman stood there now, wearing a loudly flower printed dress.Standing next to her was…

"Aki!" Scully let out a cry.

The girl was fighting to get away, screaming and making strange sounds.The woman just kept standing there, holding onto her hand.Aki twisted and fought, but it was no use.A moment later, the man in sunglasses appeared, and he picked Aki up.A few seconds later, they were gone.

Agent Kim and Scully kept running towards the balcony where they had last seen Aki, the woman, and the man.When they arrived, no one was there. "Oh no," Scully said, slumping against the railing.

"Oh, buck up, Agent Scully," Agent Kim said. "They couldn't have gone far."

It was the first time Scully had ever heard anyone use the words "buck up," and she wasn't quite sure what to think.Agent Kim was about to repeat herself, but Scully said quickly, "Let's go!"

They ran together, around the balconies, looking for the man and the woman.But no one had seen either the man or the woman.

Agent Scully was about to start crying.Aki was autistic, she couldn't take care of herself…


	2. The Search Begins

_I don't know how much more of this I can take_, Scully thought angrily.She felt like she was going to explode and burst into a million bits and just die right there.Aki was _her_ daughter, where on earth was the girl?

The bored baseball security guard seemed not to care much. "Describe her again, ma'am, please."

"I've described her twelve times!" Scully said angrily.

Agent Kim placed a reassuring hand on Scully's shoulder. "Now, Agent Scully, let's be courteous," she said quietly.

Scully took a deep breath in and imagined herself blowing all of her distractions to the wind. "She's four-foot-seven-and-a-half, and she was wearing jeans and a blue shirt."  
"What color of blue?"  
"Sky blue."

"Thank you.Anything else?"

"She has dark hair, it's in a braid.She has a talking box."  
"Excuse me, a _what?"_ the security guard questioned.

"A talking box," Scully repeated. "She's autistic and can't talk, so she has a mechanical box that will do the talking for her."

"Ah," the security guard said slowly.He wrote that down, too. "Did you see anyone suspicious around the girl?"

"Well, it's rather hard to explain," Agent Kim said. "We work for the FBI, and we brought our client, Lena Fisher, here because she needed a distraction.While Lena was absorbed in the baseball game, she saw someone suspicious that she thought she knew.When Agent Scully and I went to investigate, Agents Mulder and Doggett took Lena out of the field.As Agent Scully and I returned to our seats, Aki was missing."

"That's not what happened," Scully said. "Lena saw someone suspicious, the man she believed had killed her husband.Mulder and Doggett went out to secure the perimeter.Kim, Reyes, and I were ordered to bring Lena and Aki to the van in twenty-seven minutes, as soon as we were certain the perimeter was secured.Agent Reyes took the lead with Lena.I was supposed to go in the middle with Aki, and Kim to bring up the rear.When we turned around, Aki was gone.As we looked up to the balcony, we saw that the man Lena had pointed out had Aki by the arm."

"Ah," Agent Kim said, a trifle embarrassed.

"We'll keep a lookout," the security guard promised.

As Kim and Scully headed from the field, Scully knew that there was nothing the security guard could do now.It was all up to her.

"Where's Aki?" Mulder asked as Scully and Kim arrived at the van.

"She's gone," Scully answered simply.

"What?" Reyes asked.

"Gone," Scully repeated.

Lena nodded, her eyes serious. "That man took her, didn't he?The man I saw, right?"

"We don't know anything for sure," Agent Kim said crisply. "It would do Agent Scully a lot of good if we could stop asking her meaningless questions and get on with life."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Doggett punned, but got into the van anyway.


End file.
